


After the Revolution

by NannaSally



Series: Sanctuary [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Avalon, Beck and Veron - all touched by Blake and his crewArticles written by a post revolution reporterPART OF MY SANCTUARY AU





	1. Avalon Remembers

The _New Federation_ has a lot to be thankful for especially to those heroes of the Revolution that went before and those who continued the fight. Three of these people are now central to the New Federation Government. 

I met with one of the trio on a calm, sunny morning at one of the new outdoor cafes placed near the dome entrances to discuss how she had been influenced by Roj Blake and the crew of the Liberator. 

"I had been active for some years before I was captured by Servalan and Travis, to be used as a lure for the Liberator. Most people know that Servalan was as obsessed with the ship as Travis was with its leader. 

"After they rescued me I spent several days on board while they took me to our safe-haven. I used the time to get to know them better and I spent quite a bit of time with Blake himself. He had a magnetic personality and was easy to talk to. We discussed recent happenings within the Federated worlds and strategies to keep Revolution happening. He had a different direction than I did in that being mobile allowed him to visit different worlds and offer assistance, whereas I preferred to work on planet with the local groups. But then as the ship was not easily hidden, staying put in any one place would only have drawn attention. 

"I also spent some time with Cally. Her telepathy has often been mentioned, but she was also an effective empath – she was always aware of emotion even when it was not being shown. She was very comforting and understood my grief at losing all my comrades. We had long conversations and she told me of her work on Saurian Major where she also had lost her team mates. 

"Gan was a fascinating man. He was, as I am sure you have heard, very large but not at all scary. He was very caring and looked after my injuries and showed me the medical bay, which was amazing as were all aspects of that alien ship. In the end I found him the most memorable. And he left a ‘little something’ to remember him by –but more about that another time. 

"Vila told me jokes and riddles. I believe it was his way of handling most social occasions. He tried to come off as a 'dirty old man' in the making, but he was really all bluff. He was a genius at locks of all kinds. The harder the better as far as he was concerned. 

"Jenna was not as easy to get to know. I think she was a little jealous of the attention Blake gave me while I was there, but really she had no need to be. I could tell that no other woman would ever come between them. 

"And then there was Avon. He was intriguing. He maintained his barriers at all costs but he was quite vulnerable if you found the little chinks. Blake knew them and I could see the beginnings. I think if I had spent more time on board I might have started to wriggle in. 

"But that was not to be and soon I was at the safe haven we had been travelling to.” 

"Blake and I made plans to meet again, but it was never really all that easy when fighting and communications could be tricky." 

 


	2. Bek and Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Bek remember of his time on Liberator?

Bek - 'Just Bek thanks' - was a little harder to track down. He is a busy, resourceful man, dividing his time between serving on various committees and travelling to such places as Space City, Freedom City and other planets or stations where the Marginal People look for greater support.

"Well, I'm sure you know, my sister Hannah and I met Avon and Gan when we were in a storage hold, waiting for the Terra Nostra to decide what to do with us. Our brother, Petey, had just died and neither of us were in a very good frame of mind. And those two seemed so, I don't know, naive about what they were up against. Especially Gan. Though I can't say Avon was taking it very patiently.

"Then we were up on Liberator and Hannah was dead. I still have trouble with that one. I always thought it would be the Shadow that would kill her, but it was some weird alien thing. At least it was quick, you can't say that about Shadow.

"Enough of that, you want to know about the crew, yes?

"Blake was so obviously in charge. He was authority all over, it was obvious that it was hard to stand against him when he made his mind up. The others did not seem to try all that hard from what I could see, and he certainly seemed to know what he was doing so maybe they were right. 

"Avon? He was quite different back then. He was a tough man, tough to read, tough to get friendly with. I didn't try too much, he was the only one who did not see that losing Hannah that way was hard for me. You will have to ask someone else about Avon.

"Jenna and Cally were much more sympathetic. Jenna showed me the controls of the ship  and let me have a go at flying - wow! not something I ever imagined I would have a chance at when we were living from theft to theft on Space City. That's why I usually fly myself these days when I get out and about. And it gives me something to talk about when I am trying to convince the Marginal People to come out and declare themselves for the New Federation.

"Cally, well she could be a little freaky. She ended up with this pet, this Moondisc. Avon said it was just a plant, but Cally showed me how it would move on its little bed of sand when she talked to it. To think this plant, this moving disc was the source of Shadow, the thing that killed my family, I did think of smashing it. But then, it wasn't its fault that a dead Moondisc was more valuable to some than the people they preyed on.

"Gan. Now Gan was truly caring. He had lost his woman not so long before, to others who value people poorly. And he was not keen on Blake's determination to face the Terra Nostra. It was Gan who helped me prepare Hanna's body to be buried. A Star Orbit Burial they called it. Apparently that is a big deal out there in space, and Gan was the one who arranged it with the others. They all attended, even Blake put down his datapad and they fished Avon out from one of the computer panels. None of them complained. 

"After, Vila helped me get drunk. Not something I had done much of before. Being drunk involves having a source of drink, plus I had always been the one to stay sober to look after the others. Now they weren't there, what else was there to do? Vila was also one of the Marginals. He had grown up in the shadows, on the outside of society. And he had heard of the Terra Nostra's ways.

"So, after it was all over Blake returned me to Space City. He said he'd come back in three years and see what I had done.  
So, I did it. I started talking to others and recruited some people to start a small rebel cell. Of course, we were rebelling against the Terra Nostra, but as the Federation turned out to be controlling that as well, we were also rebelling against the Federation, if you see what I mean.

"Three years came and went, and no Blake. It was not til quite some time later we heard what happened on Gauda Prime and all that. The news agencies were still strictly controlled, and besides there had been the Galactic War and all that. Eventually I heard from the survivors and joined the New Federation Guiding Committee.

"Now, I work with them in the Government, making sure the Marginal People, the Delta's, the Outsiders get a say and don't get overlooked.

"Yes, my time on the LIberator certainly affected my life. 

"I'm still alive, right?"

 


	3. Veron After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veron was also affected by her time with the crew.

Veron Kasabi is a name known to all who fought on earth. Her mother is a Hero of the Revolution, with a statue in the park that covers the old site of Central Control.

Veron Kasabi brought her young son the day we met to discuss her time with the crew of the Liberator.

"When I first heard from my mother that we were meeting Blake I was so excited. I was still so young and he was already a legend. I am sure you know he ran with Bran Foster?

"We were to meet at the Old Church in the Central District, in the crypt there. It was a dank, dusty place, but a useful meeting site. Outisders kept away generally because many of the graves left from the First Calendar had sunken in and caused all kinds of problems. And troopers were too busy looking up to be looking down.

"So I met Blake, Gan and then Avon and Vila down there in the crypt. Eventually I also met Jenna when she found me while searching for the men who had become trapped underground by Travis and several mutoids.

"We managed to dig Gan out and all teleported back to the Liberator, speeding away from any threat of pursuit.

"I was so glad to help Cally nurse Gan in the the Liberator's medical suite. Now that was a truly amazing bit of tech. Many of the things Avon has since helped introduce to earth's hospitals had their start in that suite. In any other setting Gan would have been dead, but the regeneration pods were able to restore his body and keep him well and free from infection while we traveled.

"So I spent time with Blake. We discussed his politics, my mother's hopes for earth after the Federation was finally overturned, and what I might do when it was safe to return me to earth. He was very kind to me, even though my failed attempt to save my mother almost killed him and his comrades.

"Avon was very difficult to be around. In fact he could barely tolerate being in the same room as me for quite some time. I think he has always found any hint of betrayal hard to forgive. Blake must have had a word with him because he eventually acknowledged my presence when he really had no choice and things became more comfortable. But I never really got to know him. 

"Jenna was more sympathetic. She had found me fending off Servalan's advances - that was one evil woman. She would go after anything with a heartbeat. And she had glimpsed the mutoids taking out my mother's body. No, its alright. It was a long time ago and I can talk quite naturally about it now. So she had some idea of what I had been going through.  She also stood up to Avon for me. 

"Vila? Yes, well, give him half a chance and he would have been quite happy to offer comfort I think, but I was hardly in the mood. Alcohol was his main offering but I did not want to numb myself just then. That came later. He was very adept at dodging things: work, missions, Avon...

"Cally and I became quite close while we looked after Gan. Even with the machinery there is always nursing required - bandages, cleaning up, nutrition and so on. She told me stories of her childhood on Auron, her batch sisters, her special relationship with her twin. I already knew so much about fighting and sabotage, I'd grown up around rebel camps and soldiers so to hear about family was so precious.

"Once Gan regained consciousness we shared the time sitting at his bedside with Vila. This freed up the others to concentrate on flying.

"Gan was quite a long time healing and I got to know him so well. When he was finally well enough to leave the medical bay I spent a lot of time with him as Vila and Cally had things to do around the ship and several missions came up they had to attend to. 

"You know, Gan is one very caring man.

"When it became obvious that this little one was on his way, I decided to join Rashel and Roj on Noddfa where I stayed and Gan recuperated til little Olaf was born. As you can see, he looks a lot like his dad. And yes, he cares a lot too."

 


End file.
